


"Smile, What's the Use in Crying?"

by 0_Alexx_0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Angel Dust - Freeform, Angst, Betrayal (by Vox), Breakup, Charlie Magne - Freeform, Comfort, Husk and Al cuddle in this story, M/M, Soft Husk, Vaggie - Freeform, Vox - Freeform, husk - Freeform, sad alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Alexx_0/pseuds/0_Alexx_0
Summary: I've had to rewrite the summary 5099832749873498745 times so read the story to figure out what happens AAAAAH-(Title from Nat King Cole's "Smile" song)
Relationships: RadioHusk (PLATONIC), StaticLoveTune (MENTIONED)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	"Smile, What's the Use in Crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> Spinoff of an rp NyanCreeperPony (my fwieeeend) and I did a while bacc :3

Husk stared at the clock on the wall. It was four minutes past five. Usually around this time, Alastor would come and have a whiskey and a chat with the bartender whether the cat liked it or not. Today, though, Alastor was absent, and for the first time ever, Husk was genuinely wondering where the fuck he was. Not out of concern, but out of sheer "is he on a killing spree and should I be worried"-ness. With a sigh, the cat came out from behind the bar. It was an incredibly slow day, so when he got back, there would probably be only 2-3 demons waiting to get their drinks.

"Husk!"

"Hmm?" Husk turned towards Charlie who was coming over to him. The princess, tilted her head to the side. "Have you seen Alastor anywhere?" she asked. "I've tried contacting him all day, but I and the others can't find him _anywhere_!" Husk shook his head. "I ain't seen him either," he replied. "'S a matter of fact, I was just about to look for the fucker. Did'ja check his room?" Charlie stared at the taller demon in realization before snapping her fingers and looking towards the nearby elevator that lead to the hall where Al's room was. "No, come to think of it, I didn't." she declared. Just then, a loud crash from the kitchen nearby followed by Angel and Vaggie screaming at each other caught the two's attention. Charlie sighed.

"On second thought, could _you_ check his room and I'll make sure Vaggie and Angel don't destroy the kitchen?" she asked sweetly. "I'll join you after I get them to calm down." Husk shrugged. "I got no other fucking choice, so why not." he replied, turning and heading towards the elevator and grumbling to himself. He stepped inside and looked towards the layout of numbered buttons. Which floor was Alastor's room on? Three? Four? Eh, what the hell. Husk took a gamble and hit the button to the fourth floor. Thank _god_ this crappy building at _least_ had an elevator because, although Husk didn't want to go on a wild goose-chase like he was doing now, he wouldn't even consider going up and down a million flights of stairs.

The elevator 'dinged' and the old doors opened with a hair-raising squeak, making Husk curse under his breath before stepping out into the long, dimly lit hallway. First door on the left, he saw a gold-plated platter with the numbers "238" engraved on it. Ah, there was Al's room. Husk went over to the door and knocked on it loudly. "Alastor! Ya in there?" he called, waiting a few moments in vain for a response. He grumbled under his breath before peeking in through the peephole. The lights in the room were on, so that meant Alastor was definitely home. Was Al just _ignoring_ him?

No, that wasn't Alastor-like at all. Was he hurt? Or _worse_?

Once again, Husk beat on the door with the side of his fist. " _Al_!" he shouted. "Could'ja at least lemme know if you're _alive_ in there?!" 

" _Go away_ ," the voice of the Radio Demon replied, muffled due to the door being in the way. Had he been asleep? He sounded tired. Husk put his ear against the door. Something seemed off. Alastor wasn't the type of demon--in life or in death--to just tell someone to "go away".

Was that...was that sniffling the cat could hear? He stood back up straight again and put his hand on the doorknob. "Say, uh...Al, I...Charlie wanted me to come get you, so could you at _least_ have the fuckin' nerve to get'cher ass out and see what she needs? You may be the Radio Demon, but she's the literal princess of hell."

" _I'm not coming out._ "

"Why?"

There was a long pause from Alastor, making Husk think briefly that he'd fallen asleep again. " _I'm not coming out because...b-because I'm sick_." Al finally blurted. Husk blinked in surprise. "You? Sick?" he chuckled. "You're shittin' me."

" _No, I'm not, unfortunately_." Al replied, his voice quiet. " _Now...leave me be. You know how grumpy I can get when I'm unwell._ " "Yeah, so that's why I wanna make sure you're not that sick." Husk declared, surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Upon entering, he saw the Radio Demon quickly dip beneath a red and black checkered quilt on the couch that was next to the door. Husk rolled his eyes. "Hmm, I wonder where Al is." he declared sarcastically before taking hold off the quilt and trying to tug it off the deer-demon. Alastor, however, had other plans, and gripped onto the quilt, making sure Husk couldn't take it. " _Husker! Stop it! Leave me be._ " he exclaimed. " _I don't break into your room when you have a hangover!_"

"I didn't break into your room, you baby." Husk replied, letting go of the quilt. "And maybe if you don't want someone comin' in, you should lock your goddamn door!"

" _I thought it was locked_."

"Well it wasn't." Husk declared. "Can I at least feel ya forehead to see if you got a fever?" once again, Alastor remained quiet for several moments before sighing in defeat. " _You won't leave me alone until I let you, right?_ " Alastor queried. Husk nodded. "Damn right," he replied. "I'm not gonna have you comin' back to work sick as a fuckin' dog in six hours like you usually do." Alastor sighed, but instead of it sounding tired, it sounded...sad? Husk frowned. There's no way this fucker was sick. It was too sudden, to begin with, and Alastor would _always_ tell Charlie if he wasn't going to be able to come to work.

Then, he remembered something: As of recently, Alastor and Vox had started dating, and, honestly, Husk had never seen him so happy, but deep down, the cat could sense that Vox didn't love Al back, that he was just using the Radio Demon for some reason or another. It wasn't like Husk hadn't warned Alastor that their relationship would most likely end in heartbreak, because he _did_ warn Al, he warned him many times, but stubborn Al didn't believe him. However, Husk wasn't going to just straight up ask "hey, did Vox crush you like I said he would?" or something of the like.

"...Before I, y'know, make sure I can't fry an egg on ya," the cat said. "How's...you 'n' Vox been getting along?"

Alastor remained silent for several moments before letting out a shaky breath. " _We...w-we've been getting along just dandy,_ " he replied, his voice quiet and trembling. " _Wh-why...why do you..._ " he _sobbed_. He sobbed right in front of Husk--how humiliating. Husk frowned. "Yer not sick, are ya?" he asked. "And I was right, I was right about Vox, wasn't I?" at that, Alastor sat up with the quilt still wrapped around him as he glared at the cat, tears in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "YES! Yes, you were right!" he declared. "You were right, I was wrong! THERE! Are you happy I finally admitted it?!"

Husk didn't know what to say. Yeah, it was pretty concerning that the freaking Radio Demon out of all sinners was _crying_ , but on top of that, his face, eyes and everything else that was currently visible from under the covering he was in was _gray_. Not the usual grayish color Al's skin was, but stone-gray. "...What the fuck... _happened_ to you?" Husk asked in disbelief. Alastor sniffed. "W-what? What do you--," he looked towards a mirror hanging on the wall nearby and realized what Husk was talking about. "Oh...that."

"Uh, _yeah_! That!" Husk exclaimed. "What happened to ya?!"

Alastor sighed and shrugged. "It happens when I'm...like _this_." he moved a hand up and down, pointing at himself. "And...unfortunately "this" has happened quite a lot as of late." "When did it happen?" Husk asked, genuinely concerned for his distraught friend. "I mean...when Vox uh..." "Showed me how little he really cared?" Alastor said. "About...four days ago." "Four days ago?!" Husk echoed in surprise. "Well, if it happened then, how come you haven't been gray the whole time?"

"Why do you think I came into the hotel with bags of face-paint and hair-dye?"

"Ah, good point." Husk nodded. With yet another shaky sigh, Alastor sobbed. "I _loved_ him, Husker!" he whimpered. "I loved him more than I've ever loved nearly anyone! D-did..." his ears lowered further, and his bottom lip quivered. "Did I do something wrong?" Husk's eyes widened and he sat down on the couch next to his friend. "No, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong!" he assured the sobbing deer-demon. "Heck, the only thing y'did was not listen'a me." Alastor nodded. “I know, I know, I’m sorry…” he said quietly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t listen.”

“Don’t be,” Husk said, patting his friend’s back. “It was the first time you’ve ever actually been in love—you just fell in love with the wrong person.” Alastor turned his gaze to the floor. “I…I still feel as if _I_ did something wrong!” he whimpered, letting out a shaky sob. It was incredibly rare for this to happen, but Husk’s heart _shattered_. He’d never seen Alastor so goddamn upset, and frankly, it was pitiful. “Oh, c’mere.” Husk said, pulling Al into a hug.

“Look,” he continued. “I’m really not the best at, well, makin’ people feel better, but I will say this—fuck Vox. Forget about him.” “I-it isn’t that simple!” Alastor declared. “I don’t—I don’t know what this… _feeling_ is, but…but it _hurts_! It hurts so much!” “I bet it does,” Husk replied. “But it’ll get better, I promise.” He chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve seen Angel go through shit like this countless times, and if he can go through it and get over it, then I know damn well that you can, too.”

Alastor looked at the cat, tears running down his face. “I hope you realize how _little_ y-you’re assisting me in feeling better.” He croaked. Husk frowned. “Oh, sorry.” He replied, letting go of Al before standing up. "Well, I'll leave ya be--I know you probably don't want me botherin' you anymore than I ha--," "You haven't bothered me! At all!" Alastor cut in. "P-please...stay." Did Husk hear that correctly? "Wait, you actually _want_ me to?" he asked. Alastor nodded, giving the feline the saddest look whether he knew it or not. "Yes, please," Alastor replied. "As of this moment, I...I-I dislike the thought of being alone..." he sniffed, more tears threatening to fall. "A-again."

"Alright, alright, jesus," Husk sat down again. "You're gonna get dehydrated if ya keep this up. Calm down, I'll stay with ya. "Alastor leaned against Husk, resting his head on the cat's chest. It was a very rare occurrence--mostly happening on those even more rare occasions where he'd passed out after having one too many drinks. Husk always teased him about that, calling Al a "lightweight" which they both knew was true. Husk chuckled and smirked. "Comfy?" he asked. Alastor nodded. "Yes...actually." he replied, his voice losing all static. Husk nodded. "Good, I guess," he said before the two went silent for a few moments. "...Wait," Husk furrowed his brows. "Was Vox _really_ yer first partner?"

Alastor nodded again. "Yes...he was." he replied quietly before hiding his face in Husk's chest and sighing. "Oh...I'm such a _fool_ to have believed we could've been something." he whimpered. "I was too eager to...I don't think saying "to start a life" with someone is the proper term considering the circumstances, but I assume you understand what I'm saying." "Yeah, I do." Husk replied, putting a hand on the back of Alastor's head before looking at a nearby clock. His shift didn't end for another two hours, but f that--Al had gone out of his way to try and make Husk feel better before when he was having a depressive episode and by _god_ even if it was just this once, Husk was gonna make sure Al was back to his old self even if it took a while to get to that point.

Thankfully, however, Alastor seemed to have already calmed down some.

"Can I get'cha anything?" Husk asked. "Maybe some...ah...the fuck you like to drink? Tea?" Alastor sighed tiredly. "I don't like tea, and I don't want anything in particular as of this moment but thank you for the offer." he replied, repositioning himself so he was a little higher on Husk's chest. "For now, I'd just rather lie here and...well...not move." "I know that feeling, and it's perfectly fine." Husk said reassuringly. "I get like that, too." 

Oh, when Husk could eventually leave, he was _personally_ beating Vox's sorry ass--overlord or not.

Alastor yawned. "I didn't thank you for staying with me yet, did I?" he asked. "Thank you. It means much more to me than you possibly know." Husk smirked; his head leaned back on the arm of the couch. "Don't thank me." he replied, subconsciously running his fingers through Al's mop of hair. "Hell, I'd do this even if it wasn't about Vo--uh...about you-know-who." suddenly, Alastor lightly gasped, sitting up abruptly. "Goodness! Charlie must be wondering where you are!" he exclaimed. Husk shrugged. "Eh, so what if I miss a few hours of my shift? It isn't like I do that every single day." he replied truthfully. "'Sides, she told me to come lookin' for ya--she knows I ain’t at the bar. If she needs me, she can come find me.”

“Oh…okay.” Alastor lied back down and Husk continued rubbing his head. “So, to cut to the chase—I ain’t goin’ nowhere as long as you need me.”

“…Thank you, again.”

“Don’t thank me, again.”

~

Later, Charlie went to Al’s room and knocked. “Al? Husk? Are you two in there?” she called. The door swung open, much to the princess’s surprise, and so she walked in. A snore from her left startled her and she jumped, looking towards the sound. Husk and Al were peacefully sleeping on the couch, with Al lying almost face-down in Husk’s chest. Al appeared to be a little…gray? Oh well, it was probably the lighting, no biggie. That was the least of her concern however. _Husk and Alastor were literally in the same room, not fighting or screaming or anything_. Was this actually happening?!

Charlie had to force herself not to squeal. This was too precious. There was no _way_ she could wake them up. Besides, they’d both been working incredibly hard recently and deserved a rest. She smiled, turned off the light, and, after closing the curtains to keep the sunlight out, left to go tell Vaggie and everyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not proud of the ending of this story (when Charlie enters), but I've been trying to get this story out and done for 2 days and I swear I'll do better next time >w<


End file.
